


They Got Your Back, Even When It Hurts

by ReapersAngel



Series: That's Family [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cat Shifter Gibbs, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Drunkenness, Familiar Gibbs, Family, Family Feels, Further Disclaimer: Credits to CBS and CW and Supernatural, Gen, Gremlin Palmer, Healing Spirit Ducky, Kate Todd POV, Magic, Magic Is Accepted, Meant to be a drabble, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Rated Teen for the propostion, Reference to before Kate joined, So I don't know why 'Friends to Lovers' was put as a tag, Sparrow Shifter Kate, Team Bonding, Team as Family, The Supernatural are accepted, Vampire Abby, Wizard McGee, magic is known, movies - Freeform, the supernatural are known, witch tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: The team is coming back from a movie and they pass a bar. Drunks come out of bar. You can imagine what happens next.An addition to "Family Don't End In Blood".(Edits placed September 10, 2020)
Relationships: The Gibbs Team - Relationship, The MCRT Team, The NCIS Team
Series: That's Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882390
Kudos: 20





	They Got Your Back, Even When It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did not intend to expand this 'verse but I got the idea and went 'sure, why not'. Despite the title (another SPN quote and a continuation of the last one, hehe) there is no hurt here.
> 
> Edit (September 10, 2020): So somehow I tagged this 'Friends to Lovers'???? That was not supposed to happen.

They were coming back from one of their team-ly outings - this time, to the movie theaters - when they walked past a bar. Kate didn’t think much of it, lightheartedly teasing with Tony as he and Abby competed to see who could throw the most popcorn into their mouth successfully. Ducky, McGee, and Palmer were talking about some reanimating magic - not necromancy, since that was illegal, but simple temporary reanimating - and Gibbs was curled up around Tony’s neck, grumbling when stray popcorn projectiles hit him. It was fun, comfortable, like it always was when they were all together.

Until, of course, a few sloshed guys stumbled out of the bar. A couple jeered at them, which they all ignored. Gibbs opened one slitted, suspicious blue eye.

One was so dead drunk they called out. “Hey!” They shouted, “Hey! You! Listen to me!” There was a lot more slurring in his words.

At this point they had all turned around one. Kate had been in the most rear, with Abby and Tony. Now Tony was next to her, eyes narrowed and luminescent green. McGee came to stand next to Abby, hands softly glowing.

The drunk was apparently just not sloshed enough to notice. “Ah! Witch and Wizard!” They waved their hand toward them - at least, that’s what Kate thought they were doing. They must have assumed that they were a pack and that Tony and McGee were the leaders. “What’s it take to get your girls into bed with me?”

Kate bristled, and everyone else had similar reactions. She knew her sparrow couldn’t do much against drunks - her sparrow was more of a Recon asset than a damage-maker - but she knew she could keep Abby behind her. She did that, and Tony subtly moved his shoulder in front of hers.

“C’mon!” The drunk called out, “I have money!” The other drunks jeered and laughed.

Kate felt more than saw Gibbs slipping down from Tony’s shoulders. His fur brushed her arm, which Kate knew was purposeful because Gibbs didn’t do anything by accident. She appreciated the gesture.

He shed his cat and stood in front of them like a barrier. His metaphorical hackles were raised and he was practically growling. “Don’t,” He snarled, “ _ Ever _ talk to my team again.”

The drunks scrambled away. Kate would bet they were almost in tears and calling out for their moms.

Gibbs turned around to face them, his concerned  _ Are you all all right _ face on, and immediately got enveloped in a simultaneous hug from Abby and Tony. With her heels, Abby was pretty much as tall as Gibbs.

They didn’t let go for a few minutes until Gibbs gently unwound them from his person. They didn’t seem to want to leave him alone though - Abby stuck to him like glue and Tony was resolutely keeping up physical contact by holding Gibbs’ hand. Kate knew that they had become witch and familiar before she had joined the team, and back then - both before and after the bond - Gibbs wasn’t as physical and touch-friendly as he was now. Ducky, along with that story, had shared that once she had joined and McGee became an official part of the team it felt like their family had all its pieces. That was why Gibbs was more willing to touch, although after something dangerous their whole team crowded together like scared kids. In a way, that was true.

Kate dipped her head towards him. “Thanks, Gibbs,” She said. She waited while Gibbs checked her over, and then did the same to him. They stood on the pavement while Gibbs made sure nothing had happened to McGee, Ducky, and Palmer, then continued on.

Kate found herself listening to another one of Ducky’s stories with McGee. Palmer and Abby chatted happily about the movie they had seen, and Gibbs was stealing from the popcorn bucket Tony still had in his arms. He was complaining about it, very loudly. Kate heard Gibbs laugh, and smiled to herself.

This was her family.

**Author's Note:**

> So, more magical-ly worldbuilding stuff ahead.
> 
> Most magicals have habits and greeting and things like that (like how we humans have HANDSHAKES and HUGS) (those are mostly universal here, but there are doings specifically used by magical species) (W and familiars have totally different things differing from pair to pair). Gibbs and Kate checking each other over is a thing shifters have developed - for examples, werewolves touch noses - because, while most magicals are all the same in their species, shifters are not, as they can differ from fly to whale. So, eventually the habit of checking other shifters over developed.
> 
> Another thing on shifters - instead of using terms like 'shifted', like most magicals do in reference to them, they use terms like 'shed' and 'slid'. Instead of seeing it as different forms, shifters see it as having different skins - one is their human skin, and the other is their shifter skin. In Kate's case, her other skin is her sparrow, and Gibbs's is his cat. They also use possessive pronouns when referring to their skins. Some shifters also see their skins more as costumes, while others see one skin as a whole other being.
> 
> Also, necromancy. Illegal for obvious reasons.
> 
> Alcohol has the same effects on you whether you're magic or not. Are you a lightweight? Yeah, haha, still a lightweight. Really high tolerance? You still have really high tolerance. Being a magical or not does not affect that.
> 
> Oh yeah, packs. Packs are tightly-knit groups of magicals and/or non-magicals and official packs need to be legally recognized. Often packs will have a leader or two to keep everyone in line, but leaders are more like parents in a family. Drunk People (because that's what I'm calling them) wrongly assumed that the team was pack, and also wrongly assumed that Tony and McGee were pack leaders. They are not actually a pack - if needed to be, they could go as an unofficial one - (but obviously they're family) and besides, we all know if they were a pack, Gibbs would be the leader. I mean, come on.
> 
> So this was shorter than my other note (*nervous laughter*) feel free to chat with me on supernatural/magic and/or worldbuilding stuff. Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
